narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryōhei Mizushima
| affiliation = , | team = (formerly) (formerly) | partner = Wakasa Mizushima | family = Wakasa (older half-brother) | rank = | academy age = 7 | chunin age = 12 | occupation = (formerly) | nature type = | jutsu = | tools = | other = "Long-range" specialist }} Ryōhei Mizushima is a from and the current wielder of the . Formerly one of the , Ryōhei was also a highly-skilled and the partner of Wakasa Mizushima (his older brother) before he defected from the for undisclosed reasons. He is listed in the for both Kirigakure and , and is considered to be an extremely dangerous criminal. Background Ryōhei was born a prodigy in and . Having been blessed with both a large amount of and , he began to learn the kenjutsu techniques of his father at age four, nearly as soon as he could walk. At age five he lost both his father and his mother to a flood that wiped out his hometown in one of the southern islands of the , but he barely remembers the event. He was raised by his older brother, Wakasa, who continued to train with him and tried to help him improve his skills as a shinobi. Soon, however, Ryōhei became Wakasa's better and found himself constantly besting his older brother in their sparring matches. Bored, he turned to the streets and soon fell in with a group of young , who taught him more general techniques. He quickly surpassed them as well, at which point Wakasa took him to the doors of the shinobi academy where it was hoped he could find a healthy outlet for his budding skills, as opposed to brutalizing the other children his age. Ryōhei passed the entrance exam—and all the other exams they gave him—with distinct ease. It was decided that he had already moved passed most of the material taught at the academy and so was immediately promoted to and assigned a Jōnin Instructor, who took him under his wing and away from Wakasa. As Ryōhei had never really bonded with his brother, the separation did not overly effect him. Personality Ryōhei is a sociopath, and as such it is difficult, if not impossible, for him to empathize with the emotions of others. That said, he is a highly observant individual and will quickly pick up on the subtle cues and maneuvers of an opponent, affording him a level of foresight that is perhaps aided by his sensory capabilities. Ryōhei is normally extremely reserved and calm, speaking very little. However, he is quickly excited by violence and, when engaging in the thrill of bloodlust, can lose himself in the slaughter. Perhaps what is most chilling is that during these episodes he remains silent, wide-eyed as he mercilessly cuts his opponents to pieces. As he claims to be able to see the "true soul" of a person, Ryōhei rationalizes his tendency to kill by stating that he is merely freeing these souls of the bodily weights that tie them down. He thinks people are happier after he kills them, as life consists of nothing but struggle, pain, and brutality. For him, oblivion is bliss that one day he too will encounter as death will be the ultimate proof of his existence. Until then, he convinces himself that he is alive via "alleviating" the lives of others. He has only ever felt connected to one person in life, and that is Wakasa, who he believes "saw his soul" just as he sees the souls of others. Because of this, he refused to kill Wakasa when he had the chance, instead hoping to later convince him to join him on his soul-freeing quest after freeing Wakasa from what ties him down: not his body, but his family. Appearance Wakasa is a man in his late twenties with a lean, muscular build and tan complexion. The front bangs of his brown hair hang over his forehead, and he has sideburns. Ryōhei's eyes are dark gray, and his most distinctive feature is his pronounced cheekbones. Typically, he wears a combat outfit reminiscent of an uniform, with a high collar, long, gray mesh sleeves, a flak jacket, loose trousers, and split-toed boots. He carries the Hiramekarei wrapped in bandages and slung across his back. Abilities Trivia